Never to Hurt You: a Letter to New Directions
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Upon leaving McKinley High and New Directions,Kurt begins to regret not taking his friends into consideration when he announced his transferring to Dalton Academy,so he writes a letter to them. Based on the ending to "Furt",read & review.


"Never to Hurt You: a Letter to New Directions"

To my friends at William McKinley High School,

As you may know, my life was threatened by Dave Karofsky, one of our school's resident jocks. Seeing as our school has a "no evidence, no action" policy, he was briefly suspended and is now back at school where he would continue to haunt me wherever I go. And so for my own safety, I decided to transfer to Dalton Academy where there is a 'no bullying' policy, thus inevitably leaving you all and possibly becoming competition for you at Sectionals seeing as their Warblers are set to sing off as well.

Now you may remember me saying there wasn't anything to discuss when I announced my leaving for Dalton. Upon retrospect, I regret the fact that I forgot to realize how this may have affected you. I'm not saying I was wrong for my actions and I'll be "coming home very soon", I'll never be "at home" until I am safe, which is, of course, why I transferred in the first place. That's it, it was for my safety. All I want to say is that my transferring was NEVER meant to hurt you. And so I would like to share a few parting words with you, my friends …my family.

First to Mr. Schue,

I remember the day I auditioned. "Mr. Cellophane", I was really on a "Chicago" high that day, but I can tell you saw that I was also singing that song as a metaphor for what I used to be before I joined Glee Club. Being part of New Directions opened new worlds for me, gave us all a chance to be heard, at least as a group anyway. Hopefully you won't treat me any different now that I'm with the Warblers; I'll always keep the New Directions spirit in me always. And hey, at least I didn't side with Vocal Adrenaline. THEN you guys would have a problem! Of the entire school faculty, I'll always keep you the closest to my heart, my handsome Mr. Schuester, always.

To Mercedes,

It's funny how whenever two friends meet for the first time, they don't always immediately hit it off. That's how we were. You were the 'closeted diva' and I was supposedly 'straight-as-a-pole'. When we were trying to scout Dakota Stanley, I finally found the courage to open up and admit I was gay, all thanks to you. You really became a true friend to me, maybe not a girlfriend, but definitely a friend I can tell all my secrets to and share all the best and worst moments of our lives with. And we DID share some great times together: pretty much ALL of our performances in Glee Club, our brief stint with the Cheerios, doing "Rocky Horror" together, all of those will remain in my mind for as long as I live. And even though I didn't look like it at first, I really was grateful for you trying to introduce me to religion when my father was in the hospital. Of all my friends at McKinley and New Directions, I'll miss you enough to cry. Thanks for everything, my diva friend.

Dearest Rachel,

You may not forgive me for becoming part of the competition as we're part of different school glee clubs now. But when you think about it, we always WERE somewhat competitors already. Look back at when we were going for the "Defying Gravity" solo, we were at each other's throats for that song! All I want to tell you is to not let competition get in the way of life. You are a very beautiful girl. I should know; I have always been compared to women in the sense of style and yours is definitely of similar taste. Don't let an envious ego consume your beauty. Be like me, know that deep inside you'll always be great, no matter what others say and do that may try to hurt you. It shouldn't matter if you have no solos for the rest of your life, you will always be a star while you're in New Directions, under the guidance of a good-hearted teacher, with people who care for you no matter what. That's the true meaning of being a star.

To Noah, or shall I call you "Puck",

You have been a bully for the damn longest time, especially to me. However, now I feel lucky to have merely been given swirlies and frequently tossed in the dumpster like last year's fashion by you. All those did were muss the hair I spent over an hour trying to keep straight and, hopefully not permanently, stain my designer clothing and accessories. What that Dave fellow did was a hundred times worse: he actually threatened to kill me! You never did that, I applaud your restraint. As much as a jerk you were, and still are, at least you have been human enough to not resort to such extremes. I know there is some good in you, I just know it. Please use it to your advantage and for our friends' advantage.

And lastly, and most importantly, Finn,

I'm sure my recent actions have affected you the most. I always loved you. You were the first to stand up for me on my first day of school at McKinley; from that moment on I held the deepest respect for you. Whether you were hanging out with Rachel, Quinn, or even Santana, I always wished that girl who you wrapped your shoulder around was me. And those feelings changed even more when your mother and my father met, as I was also getting closer to you each day. I'm sure you never actually meant to call me the 'F' word that one time when I tried to redecorate our room, you were just angry is all. Brothers get angry and fight, that's all you did. After all, you're now my brother. Speaking of which, to you my departure to Dalton may have put a damper on our new "brother" status. But like I've said before, it's not because I don't love you. To me, we will always remain "Furt", just like you said at our parents' wedding. Love you, Finn.

To everyone else, I love you all equally just the same.

So as I conclude, I hope we can all still remain friends despite this sudden about-face. I will keep my memories of you and New Directions close to my heart. If I were ever to return, given that Dave leaves for good or something, I hope we can leave whatever mess I have created for you behind us and we continue to keep going on loud and strong like we always do, or at least have done. But for now, remember the immortal words of what we sang at Regionals: Don't Stop Believing.

I know I won't….

Your friend,

Kurt Hummel.


End file.
